


【RPS】柴哈/甜奶《如常》（R）

by sgrhgyt



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:33:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26760679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgrhgyt/pseuds/sgrhgyt
Summary: 破镜重圆的老套故事。
Relationships: 柴哈 - Relationship, 甜奶 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	【RPS】柴哈/甜奶《如常》（R）

章一

/ 再给我一点 一点就好 /  
/ 好让我回到家 /

-

张若昀做了一个怪梦。

他梦到了一间新房、一面被刷上白漆的墙、一张灰色双人沙发，和背对着他的刘昊然。

因为这个梦，他比平时早醒了三小时，再无睡意。

张若昀从枕头底下摸出手机，借着屏幕的光，蹑手蹑脚下了床，怕惊醒了一向睡得很浅的伴侣。

冰箱被分类好的保鲜盒塞满，他费力地从底部抽出了一瓶气泡水，踱步到客厅坐下。和安静的空气共处了五分钟，张若昀停在输入法键盘上的手指，才开始动了起来——

-

[ 梦｜ ]

[ 梦见一个人｜ ]

[ 梦见很久没联系的人｜ ]

[ 梦见自己抱着别人，代表了什么｜ ]

-

朋友圈再也刷不出新动态的时间是：四点零三分。

刘昊然打了个哈欠，将锁上屏的手机随便一扔，试图找回丢失的睡意。但一闭眼，他反倒思考起了自己失眠的原因。

是中午一点张若昀的一条微信、晚上七点经济人的一通电话，还是接近凌晨连跪五把的王者荣耀导致的，他说不准，又或者，都有。

「是我，若昀。什么时候有空出来聚聚，等你回复。」

「10号下午的剪彩活动，品牌方还请了张若昀，提前给你打个预防针。」

「菜、到、抠、脚。」

-

认命般，刘昊然玩回了手机，点开和张若昀的微信对话框。

在输入框打了删，删了打，最后还是删了干净。

不回复，太冷漠。回复，这个时间点太刻意。刘昊然心想，却忽略了一个事实——他已经这样对张若昀冷漠了整整一年。

[ 2019/11/01-14:13 小刘同学，之前你说请我撸串，啥时候兑现呀？]

[ 2019/12/25-18:35 今晚圣诞，我给你准备了礼物，老地方见呗。 ]

[ 2020/01/25-00:20 口罩够吗，不够我给你寄，最近少出门啊！ ]

[ 2020/04/01-11:03 巧了，今天咱们航班前后脚，碰个头不？ ]

……

-

「我喜欢你。」电话那头的人说道。

语气好像在说今天天气不错，张若昀听不出区别，笑着回话：

「有点肉麻，说吧，是不是有事要拜托我？」

「我说真的，我想过和你在一起。」对面强调着。

张若昀调大了电视声音，扫了一眼正在厨房忙碌的伴侣，走到窗边，打趣道：

「那我也太受欢迎了不是，可惜名草有主。不过没事，哥给你介绍好对象。」

明知故犯，心知肚明，又自欺欺人。

「……」刘昊然不接话茬，也没给对方台阶下。

漫长的两分钟沉默里，他想起了很多关于张若昀的细节——伏在自己肩头时，他身上的檀木香。枕在自己腿上时，他不安分地哼的一声。收到自己礼物时，他会闪闪发亮的眸子。

它们织成了一张网，捕获了刘昊然。

-

张若昀始终记不清那通电话是怎么结束的。

从那以后，刘昊然再没联系过他。

整整一年。

倒不是没再见过他，同一个圈子，总有同台机会。只是甚少交流，私交不再。一开始，刘昊然总避他远远的，能不站一起绝不站，能不同一桌绝不同桌。

明眼人都能看出，明眼人也并不少。慢慢地，旁敲侧击、开门见山的询问，多了起来。

或许是他烦了，又或许是公司的要求，刘昊然停止了这种「幼稚」行为。正式场合上，他会向张若昀点头问好、握手。他们甚至会像以前那样相拥拍肩。

但张若昀分得出这之间的不同。

多一秒都嫌烫手般马上抽回的手、借位贴脸、除非主持人Cue否则毫无交流的眼神、台下视若无睹的擦肩而过。

它们画出了一个圈，套牢了张若昀。

-

「喂，你敢不敢玩一个游戏。」同桌拍了拍张若昀。

眼见张若昀来了兴趣，同桌又给一旁看戏的男生使了个眼色：

「你和他，一人吃这根巧克力棒的一头，吃得越短，分数越高。」

「这有什么难。」张若昀得意地笑了起来，咬（和谐）着巧克力棒就往旁边男生嘴里送。

红着脸的男生，被周围起哄的同学闹得下不了台，只得怯怯地咬（和谐）住另一头。一点、又一点，棒（和谐）子不断被张若昀主动缩短。

近得对方鼻息都能感受到，张若昀终于停下。正准备松口冲同桌叫嚣，一直不敢直视他的男生，却突然吃（和谐）下最后一截，吻了张若昀。

「靠，输了！」同桌一拍桌子，向围观同学愤愤不平道。

「没劲，散了散了。」有人帮腔道。少年们的兴致来得快，走得也快，一窝蜂地四散开。谁也没把这件事往心里去。

除了心跳突然漏了一拍的张若昀。

/ 待续 /


End file.
